This invention relates to timber decking.
Timber decking is currently very popular in gardens and other external locations. In the construction of decking, a supporting timber framework is built which includes spaced joists. Decking bards are then nailed or screwed to the joists to form a platform. Since timber boards expand when wet and shrink when dry it is necessary to leave an expansion gap between the boards, which is usually achieved by inserting temporary spacers (e.g. nails or pieces of wood) between the boards to ensure that a uniform and aesthetically attractive result is achieved. The expansion gaps also provide drainage spaces to prevent rain water from forming puddles on the decking platform.
It is known from WO 95/25 856 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,209) to fasten the decking board to the underlying joists by means of a metal clip. The clip has a plate which is fixed to the side of the joist and one or more spacing flanges which are interposed between the joists and the boards. An upstanding spacer is located between the adjacent planks with opposed axially aligned teeth which bite into the opposing side faces of the adjacent boards. Such fixing clips would not be very easy to use. Firstly uniform spacing of the boards can only be ensured if all of the teeth are driven into the boards to the same extent, and secondly it is necessary to fix the clips to the joists below the edge of the boards, where access is not easy. In addition, the teeth cause damage to the sides of the board allowing the ingress of water which can quickly lead to decay even in pressure treated boards.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive form of decking which takes less time to install and is aesthetically more attractive than existing decking.
The present invention provides decking boards for use in the construction of timber decking, in which opposite side faces of the boards are both formed with continuous recesses which extend longitudinally of the boards to receive spacers.
Spacers may be permanently and unobtrusively inserted into the recesses to determine the gap between the boards during construction of the decking. The use of such spacers removes the need for insertion and removal of temporary spacers, and ensures that the boards are uniformly spaced to achieve an aesthetically attractive result.
The recesses preferably include slots which extend longitudinally of the boards and into which the spacers may be inserted.
The spacers preferably have a pair of oppositely-projecting flanges for insertion into the opposing slots, and there is preferably at least one projecting stem between the flanges for abutment with the opposing side faces of the boards.
The recesses preferably have an inclined bottom face through which fixing elements can be inserted to secure the boards to the joists of a supporting framework. By screwing or skew nailing the leading side faces of the boards as they are laid the fixing elements are substantially hidden from view. The rear edges of the boards are held down by the spacers.
The invention also provides a spacer for use in the construction of timber decking and having a pair of opposed flanges for insertion into continuous recesses in the opposed side faces of a pair of decking boards, in which the flanges are formed by resilient plates with a non-planar configuration.
The invention further provides timber decking which includes decking boards secured to a supporting framework, in which opposite side faces of the boards are both formed with continuous recesses which extend longitudinally of the boards to receive spacers having opposed flanges inserted into the recesses.
Moreover, the invention provides a method of constructing timber decking which includes decking boards fixed to a supporting framework, in which the opposing side faces of the boards are formed with continuous recesses which extend longitudinally of the boards, and spacers are inserted into the recesses as the boards are laid.
The method preferably includes inserting fixing elements through an inclined bottom face of the recess on the leading side face of the boards to secure the boards to the supporting framework.